


За его спиной

by WTFSlash2020



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 02
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFSlash2020/pseuds/WTFSlash2020
Summary: Таймлайн середины второго сезона
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Kudos: 9





	За его спиной

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн середины второго сезона

— Финч, ну чего ты так взъелся? — Джон замер, ожидая, когда собеседник обернется к нему всем корпусом. Неподвижность шеи — последствие старой травмы.

— Я не «взъелся», мистер Риз, — строго отозвался Финч, — я беспокоюсь за вашу безопасность.

— Ты нанял меня на работу, где моя жизнь постоянно подвергается опасности.

— Бытовые склоки — это одно, а служба охраны Пентагона — совсем другое. Я не настолько тесно общаюсь с мистером Калвери, чтобы просить его избавить моего агента от полицейского преследования согласно законодательству Соединенных Штатов.

— О, а ты с ним общаешься? — тут же оживился Джон. — И под каким из твоих имен?

— Не твое дело, — хмуро ответил Финч, вновь поворачиваясь к мониторам компьютеров. Застучал пальцами по клавишам. Джон, решив, что разговор себя исчерпал, направился в крайний правый коридор библиотеки. Там, на нижней полке, сразу под кулинарной литературой, сейчас лежал его основной арсенал. Финч не раз просил Джона прятать опасные игрушки с его глаз, так что теперь положение арсенала то и дело менялось, хотя вряд ли оно становилось для Финча секретом. Для него вообще, кажется, не существовало такого понятия как секрет.

После последнего расследования неубиваемый SKS Rifle все же требовал внимания Джона и чистки.

В целом, все закончилось даже хорошо. Джон не особо понимал, по какой причине Финч так нервничает. То есть понимал отчасти — связываться с федеральными агентствами он и сам не любил, особенно с тех пор, как стал для всех них мертвецом, но на этот раз девушку было иначе не защитить. По меньшей мере, поначалу они с Финчем ее защищали. Так начиналось любое их дело. Не зная, преступником окажется обладатель очередного номера или жертвой, они оба, не сговариваясь, предполагали, что жертвой. Иногда передумывали они практически сразу, иногда — в самый последний момент, подвергая жизни невинных людей опасности. Но выбора не было.

И все же Джон был уверен, что Финч сможет поправить положение, как делал это всегда — второй год подряд.

Услышав позади себя шаги, Джон обернулся и, так как сидел на полу на коленях, взглянул снизу вверх. Финч стоял рядом с ним и протягивал руку:

— Мне нужны документы и кредитные карты на имя Джона Симмонса. Он засвечен.

— И какие теперь у Джона планы? — весело поинтересовался Риз, поднявшись на ноги и роясь в карманах.

— Мальдивские острова, быть может. Что может быть прекрасней Парка султана? Редчайшие виды орхидей… Или пропадет без вести по пути, — ответил Финч. Он смотрел куда-то за плечо Джона, задумчиво и рассеянно. — Мне пришлось взломать сервер Пентагона. Надеюсь, больше не придется.

— Извини, Финч, у меня не было выбора, — Джон взглянул на приоткрытый шкаф, в который торопливо засунул карабин при приближении Финча. — Я понимаю, что доставил тебе проблемы.

— Проблемы? Ты участвовал в перестрелке с силовиками и едва не попался!

— Большие проблемы… — поправился Джон и вздохнул. — Давай я куплю тебе синтя.

— Давай ты постараешься не показываться на глаза спецслужбам с АК-47 наперевес?

— Я попробую, — Джон постарался произнести это как можно более мягко. Настойчивость, с которой на этот раз Финч читал ему лекцию, слегка обескураживала.

— Мне кажется, ты не совсем понимаешь, — вдруг сипло произнес Финч. — Скажи… скажи… что бы было, если бы я оказался втравлен в подобное?

— Думаю, что не окажешься, — твердо ответил Риз. — Я не позволю, ты знаешь.

— Вот и я… не позволяю, — Финч уставился на Риза, несколько секунд сверлил его тяжелым взглядом, после чего захромал прочь.

— Не переживай, — виновато проговорил Джон после минутного молчания. — Ты сам меня выбрал, потому что я хорошо знаю свое дело. Такова работа оперативника. И я все же куплю тебе твой чай, хорошо?

Финч не ответил, зато вновь раздался стук клавиатуры. Джон вздохнул. Он прекрасно помнил, как Финч волок его на себе, тяжело раненного, как нашел лучшего хирурга, не имеющего лицензии… сейчас уже имеющего. Как вывалил на стол рядом с каталкой, на которой лежал Джон, кучу наличных из спортивной сумки. И когда он только успел все организовать? В тот момент Джон, конечно об этом не думал, тяжело думать, когда пуля снайперской винтовки пробила легкое, но потом размышлял о подобном не раз. У Финча всегда были запасные варианты, пути отхода, неожиданные решения. Джон давно не беспокоился по этому поводу. Когда за его спиной Финч, можно хоть в ад спускаться — вытащит.

Когда в последний раз Джон кому-то настолько доверял? На службе в армии? Во внешней разведке?.. Никогда?

До ближайшего кафе, продающего нравящийся Финчу чай, было пятнадцать минут пути быстрым шагом. Не то чтобы Джон подлизывался, но в библиотеке становилось прохладно. В ноябре в Нью-Йорке мерзкая погода.

— У нас новый номер, мистер Риз, — сказал Финч, когда Риз поставил перед ним на стол горячий бумажный стаканчик. — Спасибо. Новый номер, Эдвард Нортон, неудачливый бухгалтер средней руки. Разведен, есть сын и дочь, исправно платит алименты.

— Бухгалтеры часто становятся объектами неприязни. По разным причинам, — заметил Джон, подойдя к сидящему в кресле Финчу со спины и аккуратно положив ладонь тому на плечо. Мимолетный жест поддержки. Тут главное не увлекаться, ведь Финч ощетинивался от любого вторжения в его личное пространство.

— Все же надеюсь, что на этот раз обойдется без спецслужб, — проговорил Финч, замерев под ладонью Джона. Почему-то убрать руку было слишком сложно, но Финч никак не прокомментировал эту заминку. Джон продолжал стоять рядом с креслом Финча, слушая информацию на их новый номер. И Финч не протестовал. Джон надеялся, это потому, что Финч знает: когда Джон стоит за его спиной, ему можно ни о чем не волноваться.

Примечания:  
Стивен Калвери — Директор службы охраны Пентагона на момент действия в сериале  
SKS Rifle — модификация самозарядного карабина Симонова, популярное в США оружие  
AK-47 — более известен как "автомат Калашникова"  
Мальдивские острова — с Мальдив нет экстрадиции в США, чем часто пользуются в сериалах  
Парк султана — красивейший парк, достопримечательность Мальдив


End file.
